Saat Sakit
by Randz Bloodriver
Summary: Akihisa sakit! Apa yang akan dilakukan Akira untuk Akihisa? INCEST! OOC! DRABBLE! T untuk incest.


Baka to Test… Saya lupa siapa yang bikin. Yang pasti bukan punya saya.

* * *

"Aki-kun, bangun. Atau mau aku bangunkan dengan ciuman selamat pagi?"

Akira Yoshii adalah seorang kakak yang mempunyai _brother complex_ dengan niatan incest yang melebihi _onee-chan_ lainnya.

"Aki-kun?"

Akira mendekatkan bibirnya kedekat bibir adiknya yang sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan bangun kakaknya. Saat satu sentimeter lagi akan menempel, Akira menyadari ada yang salah dengan Yoshii hari ini.

"Aki-kun?"

Panggilan kedua, setelah panggilan ketiga akan didiskualifikasi. Tunggu, ini bukan pertandingan.

"Aki-kun?"

Akira menggerak-gerakan Yoshii yang hanya menggeliat, nafasnya terlihat terburu-buru dan mukanya memerah.

"Aki-kun? Kau sakit?"

Setelah tidak mampu membangunkan Akihisa, dan memastikan bahwa adiknya itu sakit, Akira menelepon sekolah Akihisa untuk meminta izin.

"APA?! ORANG IDIOT BISA SAKIT?!"

Teriakan seperti itu yang terdengar dari sana. Mungkin mereka mengira ini adalah lelucon kalau Yoshii yang menelepon, tapi ini kakaknya.

"Ehem, baiklah. Hari ini kami ijinkan Yoshii Akihisa karena sakit. Semoga lekas sembuh." Dengan begitu telepon ditutup.

Akira hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Kini hanya dia dan Akihisa di rumah. Dan Akira tidak bisa beres-beres rumah atau memasak.

Tapi ini semua hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan biasanya, akan dilakukan demi adiknya yang sedang tebujur panas.

'Demi Aki-kun!'

* * *

"Kyah!"

PRANG!

Piring ke 10 hari ini sudah dipecahkan oleh Akira yang sedang berusaha untuk mencuci piring.

"Padahal kan cuma begini!"

Akira mengambil salah satu piring yang masih kotor, lalu mengoleskan sabun colek dengan piring diputar sedikit demi sedikit ditangannya, alhasil, piringpun menjadi licin dan tergelincir dari tangan Akira.

Dan 11 piring yang ada di rumah itu mati sia-sia.

"Harus dibersihkan ini."

Mengambil pecahan piring dengan tidak hati-hati, Akira melukai tangannya sendiri sebelum melemparkan pecahan piring tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Baru satu pecahan dari puluhan yang tercerai-berai karena ada 11 piring yang pecah.

'Demi Aki-kun!' Akira pun melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.

* * *

"Hmhmhmh, tinggal menambahkan sedikit garam, dan jadilah!" Akira menaburi sejumput bumbu yang berwarna putih kedalam bubur yang dimasaknya untuk Akihisa. Setidaknya dapur masih belum terbakar.

"Minuman penambah tenaganya juga sudah mendidih, saatnya dicampur dengan teh hijau."

Mematikan kompor, Akira memakai sarung tangan dan menuangkan air yang mendidih itu kedalam teko yang berisi daun teh hijau. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya, mungkin energi akan bertambah dan sakit akan hilang karena anti oksidan dalam teh dan penambah tenaga dalam minuman tersebut.

Mungkin saat ini Akihisa sedang tertidur dan memilih antara Masakan Himeji atau kakaknya.

Akirapun membawa masakan dan teh yang dibuatnya kedalam kamar Akihisa.

"Aki-kun, bangun. Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Mendengar kata membuatkan, Akihisa langsung terbangun dan berusaha untuk kabur sebelum disuapi paksa oleh kakaknya. Apa daya, badan tak kuat.

"Ini, agar kamu cepat sehat, Aaa~"

Mengutuki setiap dewa, Akihisa terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan bubur penuh cinta dari kakaknya.

"Manis? Urg!"

Tentu saja bubur yang terbuat dari nasi harusnya asin.

"Minum!" tanpa melihat ataupun mencium aromanya, Akihisa langsung menyambar teh panas yang sudah disediakan untukknya.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yap. _Double kill_. Coba sendiri di rumah untuk merasakan sensasinya karena Akihisa kembali terbujur kaku di kasur.

Akira Yoshii hanya bisa menunduk lesu disamping kasur Akihisa, apapun yang diperbuatnya tidak bisa menyenangkan Akihisa yang sakit ini. Dan harga dirinya sebagai kakak hancur karena tidak bisa mengurusi adiknya yang sakit.

"Aki-kun…"

Air mata mengalir dari sudut pandang Akira yang menangis pelan dan tersedu-sedu sendu. Kebanggaannya sebagai lulusan Harvard tidak ada gunanya kalau begini.

"Sudah Nee-san, tidak apa-apa…" Suara lirih Akihisa membuat Akira semakin lesu. Wajahnya kini tenggelam di dalam kasur di samping Akihisa. Isakan pelan sayup-sayup terdengar lirih dari wanita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba isakan itu berhenti.

Akihisa yang senang karena bisa menenangkan kakaknya, kini mulai memejamkan matanya. Merilekskan badannya yang masih panas karena demam tersebut.

CHU!

"Wha-"

Mata langsung terbelalak membuka, otak Akihisa langsung menerima rangsangan visual dan membacanya, membuat Akihisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang merah dan mata sembab karena menangis dengan bibir yang menempel dengan bibirnya.

"Jika Nee-san tidak bisa merawatmu, biarkan saja Nee-san yang sakit!"

Ah, mitos itu. Mitos yang menyebutkan bahwa sakit akan berpindah jika bertukar saliva dengan orang yang sehat.

Tubuh Akihisa kembali rileks setelah menyadari tujuan kakaknya.

Sebelum membelalak lagi dan melihat kakaknya dengan muka memerah menyentuh bibirnya dengan muka telunjuknya.

'Hah, sepertinya aku harus merawatnya dengan baik saat sehat dan nee-san sakit nanti.'

Setelah itu, Akihirsa pun meninggalkan alam kehidupan dan berpindah ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Nee-san, aku berangkat ya."

Akihisa berdiri dari kasur kakaknya yang baru saja disuapinya dengan bubur buatan sendiri yang tentu saja jauh lebih enak daripada buatan Akira.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" dengan suara pelan, Akira membalas Akihisa.

Setelah beberapa langkah, menuju pintu rumah, Akihisa berjalan kembali ke kamar kakaknya.

Dan mencium kening kakaknya yang memindahkan penyakitnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Nee-san."

Kalau tiap hari diperlakukan seperti ini, Akira Yoshii akan senang jika sakit setiap hari.

* * *

II

II

V


End file.
